


What Lies Beneath

by The_Author106



Series: The Lost Sparks [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Archa Seven, Autobots - Freeform, Caminus, Cybertron, Decepticons - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Insecticons - Freeform, M/M, Transformers - Freeform, barbarian au, tribal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Author106/pseuds/The_Author106
Summary: Wandering the dead plains of Cybertron, two femmes must find the answers to why they were taken and what took them away from their home planet in the beginning. Now on the adventure of their lives, they must face their demons in order to solve one part of the puzzle.
Relationships: Arcee/Cliffjumper (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Kup/Road Rage, Megatron/Orion Pax, Past Blackarachnia/Silverbolt, Silverbolt/Venom, Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: The Lost Sparks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in my drive for a while so I'll start with the Prologue before I publish the first chapter.

It was many stellar cycles ago when I first arrived on Cybertron, the land was unusual, nothing like Caminus, my home planet. I was but a bitlet then, I learned to survive on my own for six decacycles. It was then I found civilization after a few cycles upon my arrival but I never stepped foot into the city and nor did I think about it again after that. At some point, a mech found me and took me in. He began to teach me about things that my own tutors on Caminus could not. He called me an outlander sometimes, he was strange for a mech but I never questioned it. He soon had to leave on off-world employment and he took me to a housing unit far from the cities. He introduced me to his creator, he was intimidating for a bot shorter than his own creation. 

The old mech owned what he called a 'Dojo' of some sort. Eventually, he began teaching me to defend myself, it didn't take long for me to master the skills he taught. I grew fond of him, though I never told it to him, often I found him as a grandcreator to me. My new friend had long since left and there were many stellar cycles when he did not return. His creator was a good teacher and there wasn’t a solar cycle that I could beat him in sparring. One cycle he gifted me with a blade of my own when I completed my lessons; I was ecstatic upon seeing the silver beauty. It was the next day that I regretted going off to practice my skills with my gift. When I returned, everything was in flames. In my panic, I ran into the void of fire. Searching everywhere for my friend but the flames were too much for me to handle and I had to escape, it pained me to leave him inside as I left him there to die.

When the fire finally began to die down, I searched for my friend for mega-cycles until it finally came to an end. Upon finding his body beneath the rubble that trapped him, I could barely tell if it was him but upon my grief, I didn’t investigate the matter. I cradled his body for many cycles, it was the first time I cried in so many years. I stayed for many breems until I had decided to leave. I scavenged for whatever could be useful to me until stumbling upon an underground bunker. Entering had to be one of the most illogical things I have ever done in my life yet it was one that I did not regret. Upon my short venture, I found a sword displayed on the wall; it's blade as sharp as the claws of a predacon and color as unique as the mermechs of the deep. The handle had the most beautiful of intricate designs as if the people of Archa woven it themselves. The curves and edges are what drew the sword to me and me to it as it glowed brighter when I approached it. 

Holding the blade in my servos felt right, I searched around the bunker for a few breems before finally deciding to climb out. Nothing was of use to me and the only thing I wanted to treasure was my friend's sword. I left the only home I've ever known and out into the outlands where adventures awaited me. I still kept the silver blade my mentor gifted me and set off once again on my own like I have been doing for the past couple hundred years. It was then my adventure really began.


	2. How it all Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Here's chapter 1 of this story, I hope you give a comment and a kudos and wait for the next chapter coming soon.

The land of Cybertron, a planet once filled with wonders and joy but now a desolate wasteland with its people divided. How the planet came to lose life was a mystery to everyone a question that has been unanswered for many stellar cycles. Over time the people of Cybertron began to rebuild their cities while the Outlanders stuck with their old ways of living. Years went by and nothing has changed, things went on as what was deemed normal for them until one orn it all began to change for better or worse. 

The solar cycle began with a young femme wandering the wildlands in search of shelter before the oncoming storm heading her way. The youngling grunted as she had to climb over a rock mound before continuing her search. Blue optics narrowed as she saw nothing for miles, letting out a frustrated sigh she sat down and began to search her satchel for some scraps of food. Grabbing a gusher fruit, she bit into it, sucking the juices from the fruit before beginning to eat it. When she finished she pulled off her hood and looked around before deeming it safe. Her gaze was caught on a glitchmouse as her face scrunched up in concentration before losing her focus when hearing turbo-horses come near her. 

She let out a growl of frustration as she grabbed her things and began to run the opposite direction. It was then she heard cyber-hounds that she really cursed her luck. Seeing an opportunity to hide she had no second thought before diving for cover, the sounds of horses and dogs drew nearer before they stopped. 

"There's nothing here" one mech grunted as the dogs barked and growled near the cliffs 

"They probably caught the scent of an outlander's cyber-wolf they keep them around more than we use the dogs" Another responded while the other scoffed 

"We best be heading back to Metroplex before dark, I don't want to run into one of them barbarians," The mech said as he clicked his glossa and tugged his horse to head back to the city

His friend scowled at the term but agreed, he stared at the cliffs a while longer before whistling the dogs back to him as he followed after his friend back to the city. Over the ridges of the cliffs inside a crevice, the young femme let out a sigh of relief as she held on for dear life as the two swords strapped on her back weighed her down. It was then she noticed a piece of rope dangling before her; she didn't question it as she grabbed onto it and began to climb back up the ridge. She didn't see anyone else but a small bag, smiling she checked the bag and found a small dagger along with two energon cubes. 

She was about to leave the edge of the cliff when her pede stuck to the ground slightly. Glancing down she saw a sticky substance on her pede and frowned. She looked over the cliff's edge deciding further investigation was in order. Putting her things near the rocks did she tie the rope around herself, place the dagger in her hollister, and climbed back down to the crevice. Surveying the crevice she climbed in and untied the rope from around her waist and began to crawl deeper into the crevice, her optics lighting the way. 

She took small breaths as she kept going, it was then she noticed more of the sticky webbing did she scowl upon her own stupidity. She couldn't turn back now since she didn't know what fool had gotten themselves switched with a symbiote. When she reached the end of the small cave she saw the web-like cocoon, taking out her new dagger she began to cut the webbing. Once finished she had to pull whoever out of the cave before the symbiote came back to either take a bit of CNA or kill the youngling she had in her arms. Grunting she kept dragging the youngling along until she saw daylight, with a relieved sigh and renewed strength she made it to the rope and tied it around the unconscious mech or femme then tying it around herself. How she managed to climb back onto the safety of the cliff's edge was complicated. But knowing that her unconscious friend was now safe was what mattered. 

The femme looked over her new friend and was surprised to see an Airachanian on Cybertron. From what she could see her armor was white with hints of purple swirling around her along with gold patterns. She wore what was expected for her people to wear but the silver symbols embroidered on her skirt seemed familiar but she couldn't place it. With a sigh, she grabbed an energon cube and bit off a corner before pouring the liquid down the other's throat. It was a few clicks after did the other femme cough and choked slightly while her savior quickly pulled the cube away. 

Breathing heavily she looked at her surroundings and saw she was in an unfamiliar place. She heard a cough and looked at her savior in surprise, she quickly jumped back and hissed, her extra legs pointed at the mysterious youngling in a warning. When seeing the other wasn't going to harm her she relaxed slightly but was still tense. The femme burst into a coughing fit as the other handed the cube of energon to her while she stood to gather her things. 

"Who...who are you?" The femme asked she winced at the sound of her voice "my name is Airachnid" she informed as the other nodded 

Airachnid frowned when the other didn't respond but stood as well on wobbly pedes as she quickly grabbed the energon cube before it fell from her grasp. "Are you mute?" 

The young femme glared at her but Airachnid didn't seem to care but kept quiet before looking around. "I don't remember the gulf being so...dead" 

And like that did an abnormal friendship begin to bloom as the two wandered the plains together. Airachnid didn't talk often but she did make the femme feel less lonely than she already was, she managed to figure out what her name was after the femme found out the other youngling could do something extraordinary, that and she yelled her name at her after asking for her name for the hundredth time.

"So Windblade what's next on the agenda?" Airachnid asked as she chewed on a gusher fruit 

"We look for shelter, the acid storm will be here soon and maybe stop by and visit a friend of mine to find new clothes for us both" Windblade answered as she gestured to their tattered clothes 

"Well let's get going" Airachnid said as she finished her fruit and kept the pit in the satchel she made from her own webbing 

The two stood and stretched their limbs before walking out into the plains again. It was cycles later that they found a cavern just in time as the storm hit. The two ran deep into the cave as they laughed at their near-death experience. 

"I never ran so fast in my life!" Airachnid laughed as Windblade tried to calm her laughter 

"Really?! The moment it began to rain you ran right by me before I could say a word!" Windblade laughed as the two howled in laughter 

After a while, Windblade frowned, she turned to look at arachnid and knew this would strain their new friendship. "Airachnid how did you end up here on this planet?" 

Airachnid stared at her quizzically at the sudden question. "What do you mean? Aren't we in sector seven?" 

It was windblade's turn to look confused. "Sector seven? But that’s...you know what. Nevermind" 

Airachnid frowned but didn't bring the topic up again as they listened to the howls of the wind and the sounds of acid hitting the ground. By morning the two saw that it was still raining acid much to their dismay. 

"Looks like it won't stop raining for another vorn" Windblade said as she looked at her supplies "I'm going to have to get more supplies" she mumbled as the supplies were not meant to last for two beings

"Why not go to the Union gathering. There are markets and trades. I love going with my creators" Airachnid informed happily with a smile as Windblade frowned at the information 

"Airachnid, what planet are we on?" Windblade asked as Airachnid scoffed 

"Archa obviously, are you okay? You seem off" Airachnid asked as Windblade gave her a look of pity 

"Airachnid there's something you have to know" Windblade began but the sound of screeching is what caught their attention. Windblade cursed as she quickly gathered her things and hauled Airachnid onto her two pedes 

"What was that!" Airachnid yelled in fear 

"It found us!" Windblade yelled 

The two were about to run when they saw a mirror image of Airachnid appear before them but this Airachnid was much older. The real Airachnid stared at the being with wide optics as she shook in terror. "We run now right?" Airachnid asked as she took a few steps back as did Windblade 

"Obviously!" Windblade snapped as she grabbed her arm and made a run for it, taking the chance if the rain had stopped. They ran out of the cave just in time when the creature pounced as it swiped at the air before turning around to chase after them.

The symbiote chased after them as they ran not knowing they were gaining some attention. It was then they reached a cliff that had an unpleasant height if they fell. Windblade turned and drew out her sword as Airachnid stood behind her. 

"Are you out of your processor!" Airachnid yelled as the screeching drew nearer 

"Maybe I've been alone on Cybertron for the past ten hundred stellar cycles," Windblade said before she cursed herself 

"Wait what?" Airachnid was about to begin before yelling out in terror when seeing the symbiote up close 

"So you managed to find the real one, pity you both won't live long enough to tell the story," the symbiote said as she hissed at the two 

Windblade held her sword in front of her but it was taken from her own two servos as the symbiote snapped the blade in half. Seeing her old friend's gift be destroyed tore a hole into her spark. when seeing the pieces fall to the ground. She stared at the symbiote before staring at the cliff behind them. 

"So any last words before I tear you both limb from limb" The symbiote laughed cruelly as Windblade glared at the creature 

_"AIRACHNID!"_ A voice yelled as the symbiote hissed and then ran off 

Windblade and the real Airachnid took deep intakes as they stepped away from the cliff. It was then that they noticed the crowd that gathered around them. Many were mostly staring at the young spider as Windblade stood in front of her to hide her from glaring optics.

"What now?" Airachnid whispered as Windblade was tense as one outlander took a step forward but was quickly held back by another bot

"We find a way to ditch these bucket of bolts" Windblade muttered as Airachnid was beginning to feel stressed 

One mech, who Airachnid slightly relaxed too when seeing him, was speaking with what Windblade concluded as tribe leaders. They spoke for a few clicks before looking at them. It was then that one of the mechs came too close to them and both younglings tensed. In Airachnid’s opinion, Windblade overreacted when the mech got close to them for comfort as she kicked the mech in the worst place possible. His comrades winced while the mech groaned in pain while a few snickered; Airachnid stared incredulously at Windblade while said bot was glaring daggers at everyone. 

“Windblade that wasn’t necessary” Airachnid whispered harshly while the other was tense 

“Well, I’m not getting sparknapped again!” Windblade snapped back as Airachnid flinched at her tone

“Again?” Airachnid questioned before a shadow loomed over them 

The two looked at each other before looking at the mech before them, he was strange looking to Airachnid for she hasn’t met anyone almost like her with wings. Windblade stared at the other with distrust as he looked over Airachnid. He said nothing as he turned to his two comrades and exchanged a few words before one motioned to grab Airachnid. It was Airachnid who then overreacted when she did the same exact thing Windblade did. Windblade winced as the mech dropped to the ground as he groaned in pain. 

"But I didn't kick him that hard" Windblade said as she looked at the mech in pity 

"Shut up" Airachnid hissed as she looked at the mech in worry before wincing as the mech tried to stand "Didn't know I was that strong" she mumbled 

Windblade looked at the Outlanders as they stared at the both of them, looking down she frowned when seeing the broken blade. Slowly kneeling to the ground and reaching for the broken blade, did she hear weapons being pointed at her but she paid them no mind as she grabbed the two pieces and wrapped it around in cloth. Standing and strapping the wrapped sword behind her back did she stare blankly at everyone. Airachnid watched with wide optics, feeling the tension from everyone as they stared at Windblade. 

The mech that stared at Airachnid slowly walked forward and noticed how both tensed. Raising his hands up he began to speak but the younglings only stared quizzically at him. Few words managed to make sense to Arachnid but it still wasn't enough for her to understand. 

"What are they saying?" Airachnid whispered to Windblade 

"I only know the city dialect, I've never met an outlander before" Windblade whispered back 

“But you’ve been here longer than me” Airachnid said incredulously as Windblade shrugged 

“When there’s a target on your back you make sure you have few sources and have a low profile” Windblade muttered “They never even knew I existed until now” 

“Then what do we do? It’s obvious they are weary around us” Airachnid hissed as she narrowed her optics at the outlanders before them 

“Play dumb but not that dumb, I tried it once. Made a complete fool of myself” Windblade muttered as she recalled the embarrassing memory as clear as day 

Airachnid nodded but couldn’t help but try to decipher a few words from the mech, she deemed as a beastformer, as he asked her questions. Windblade frowned as another, a femme, did the same thing. 

After a while, they noticed that the outlanders wouldn’t let them leave and would often block their way when they made a move to leave. Airachnid guessed because of what happened earlier and signs showed that it was going to rain acid again. Windblade guessed it was because they thought they couldn't defend themselves out in the planes. Without a choice, they followed them to their campgrounds to settle in. 


	3. New Faces

Windblade and Airachnid were currently in a hut with two mechs as their guards to keep them out of trouble. They kept their belongings with them when Windblade threw a fuss when one of the Outlanders tried to take her prized possession. Airachnid didn't have much besides a small bag of gusher fruit pits, she was still tense and looked at each corner every few clicks. Windblade was observing her new surroundings and rolled her shoulders every few clicks, when hearing the spider's distress she sighed and looked over her shoulder with a frown until seeing how tense she was.

"That thing isn't going to come back, it's clear that it isn't wanted around here" Windblade informed as Airachnid hissed at her

"How do you know, that thing looked exactly like me!" Airachnid whispered harshly "and what you said earlier what did you mean you've been alone for so many stellar cycles? You would've been a couple of hundred vorns" 

"I didn't ask to come here. I was taken just like you. I remember being on a ship then nothing. I woke up here in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a fragging bolt lock on my back" Windblade snapped as Airachnid shrunk back at the hostility 

"Taken?" Airachnid whispered before wincing as flashbacks began to run across her mind

Memories of being strapped on a table resurfaced as creatures took samples of her CNA. Test tubes of what contained failed experiments with a slight resemblance to some of her features. One memory became clearer when the symbiote's image resurfaced in her processor as it took her from one prison to another.

"Hey, you have to calm down before your systems reboot!" Windblade yelled out when noticing that Airachnid was whimpering and taking deep intakes of air

Their guards panicked as one of them ran out to get help and it wasn't too long that she came back with another bot. Windblade tensed but seeing the familiar markings on the red and white bot did she relax. The bot sedated Airachnid with some type of herb before he began to scold the other two Outlanders. Windblade didn't understand a word they were saying but knowing that one of them was a medic was helpful enough. When the medic turned to look at Windblade, she tensed but gave the medic some respect.

"Thanks…" Windblade muttered but the other gave her a quizzical look before checking her over for any signs of distress or injuries "Hey! I'm fine!" She snapped as she tried to kick the other 

The mech looked at her, unimpressed with her bravado but continued to check over the two younglings. Windblade kept her optics on the other before he hummed and began to leave the hut they were in, she sighed as fatigue began to take its toll and she soon slipped into recharge. Meanwhile, with the medic, he was currently making his way to the tribal leaders before a familiar face stood in front of him. 

"Ratchet, that femme, tell me she isn't that pit-spawns creation" the other replied angrily as ratchet sighed 

"I can't say anything about this situation Arcee" Ratchet sternly said as the femme sighed in frustration

"But you saw her! She looks exactly like Airachnid!" Arcee yelled as Ratchet glared at her 

"I can't say much Arcee, but she is just a youngling. She isn't responsible for what Airachnid did or does in general" Ratchet said before walking past her "now if you'll excuse me I'm running late to speak with the tribe leaders" 

Arcee cursed but let him be on his way, Ratchet sighed as he thought about the young femme. She did indeed look like Airachnid but her coloring was different all the way to her optics. She was white while Airachnid was an assortment of colors of purple, green, and black. Their optics differed greatly since the young femme had bright violet optics while Airachnid had red. Seeing that he arrived at his destination he shook the thoughts away and entered. 

"Greetings" ratchet said as the leader of each tribe stared at him 

"Healer what news have you brought of our new... guests, especially the young insecticon" An old tribal leader asked as the others murmured in agreement

"From what I can tell, the two younglings are healthy, surprisingly. They don't seem to know our language as they speak in a different dialect that's not native to us and I highly doubt it's native to the Citymecha" Ratchet informed as the others sighed in relief 

"So it's impossible for Airachnid to have carried, the femme originated here" One spoke out 

"Though the similarity is shocking. We can't say for sure" another said 

"And that of the other femme?" A large grey mech asked as ratchet shook his head 

"She is a mystery even to me, I have never seen any mecha like her before, she bears strange markings on her face and she won't let me get near her, nearly kicked me as she did with Impactor" Ratchet informed as the others laughed at the memory while said bot growled at them to shut their intakes

"Megatron, she is no concern to any of us. So long she doesn't bare a threat to our tribes" one stated as the others agreed slightly 

"I understand that Ironhide but she is still a youngling" Megatron replied as the mech grumbled 

Ratchet glared at him and that made the tribal leader shut his intake. "So questioning them is going to be difficult because of the language barrier" the healer replied as the other sighed 

"Ratchet do you know if…" One tribal leader began before ratchet cut them off 

"Absolutely Not! That insecticon won't think twice about killing both of them!" Ratchet yelled as the tribal leaders looked sheepish 

"He's right, I won't let that monster anywhere near the younglings" a deep voice stated making the others go quiet 

"Then what should we do Venom?" Asked another leader 

"We wait until they learn a few words of our language or…" Venom sighed as the others groaned 

"Don't tell me we have to negotiate with them" Ironhide groaned as Venom sighed 

"The citymecha will probably have more information as to where they came from,” Venom said as the others weren't sure about the idea 

"But they'll kill us on sight remember what happened to Barrage" One began as the others tensed 

Venom said nothing but left the hut as the others remained quiet. Seeing his bodyguards follow did they let out a relieved sigh before glaring at the young leader. "Huffer!" They yelled angrily as said mech looked sheepish 

"We were all thinking about it!" Huffer argued 

Soon there was a full-blown argument and Ratchet took that as his cue to leave. He sighed as he rubbed his temple as he felt the incoming processor ache. Soon he heard the familiar laughter of his own two sparklings as they played with their friends. With a smile, he saw the younglings run around before they took notice of their carrier and left their friends to greet him.

“Carrier! Did you see how high I threw the ball!” a youngling with red armor and black tunic said excitedly 

“Look what I made, carrier!” another youngling with yellow armor said as he showed Ratchet a beautifully woven necklace

“That’s very beautiful Sunstreaker, and yes I did see, your sire would be very proud Sideswipe” Ratchet smiled as his twins beamed with pride

Ratchet chuckled as his two creations began to babble on about their day when two strong arms wrapped around him as said healer relaxed and leaned against the body behind him. 

“Hello Sire!” Both twins said happily as said mech chuckled 

“Now what have you two have been doing while I was away?” He asked as the twins smiled and began to retell what they told their carrier it wasn’t long before they ran off to join the other younglings. “Rambunctious aren’t they?” he chuckled as Ratchet laughed along with him

“You came back early, I figured another two solar cycles before you and the group returned,” Ratchet said as the other sighed 

“We haven’t been able to locate any more resources for your healing elixirs nor resources for any of the tribes” He informed as Ratchet stilled 

“Drift, we’ll find a way, we’ve always had before” Ratchet consoled as the larger mech frowned 

“I’m not sure about this time,” Drift said as his mate frowned

“Now none of that, the younglings will begin to worry and you know how they get when they get upset,” Ratchet said making Drift chuckle at the memory 

“We can’t have that” Drift said as a smile graced his face

The two watched their creations play before they left them with their friends as they walked back to their hut. Meanwhile, Windblade was nudging Airachnid awake as the young spider slowly blinked her optics online. 

“Ugh, what happened?” Airachnid groggily said as she shook her helm

“You were sedated, it was a good thing for you nearly had a processor meltdown” Windblade stated while Arachnid frowned.

“I can hardly remember anything before...all this” Airachnid mumbled as Windblade sighed 

"Then we are in the same situation," Windblade said as both remained in silence for a while before their guards gave them blankets to keep warm. 

Windblade nodded her thanks as she and Airachnid got ready to recharge for the night. While the other two mechs were switching guard duty with two others. Windblade stayed awake for a couple of joors before falling into recharge herself.


	4. Conflicted

Things were peaceful and quiet in the camp as everyone rested soundly. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for the shadow that moved as quickly as a scraplet wanting its next meal. The sounds of something breaking was what caught the patrolmechs attention, hearing something run by them made them draw out their weapons as they took slow steps forward. A being with red optics watched them from the shadows before striking with such speed as the two mechs barely had time to make a sound. Airachnid was the first to open her optics when she felt she was being watched closely. Seeing red optics made her jump up and back away in fright, she began to scream when the being got closer to her. She woke up Windblade, who instinctively kicked the symbiote in its midsection before grabbing Arachnid and their things as they ran out of the hut. The tribes were awoken from Airachnid’s screaming as they scurried out of their huts to see what was wrong.

As they ran through the camps the two somehow managed to avoid getting caught by any tribesmecha not knowing they were being followed. When seeing the open plains, Windblade directed Airachnid to the exit as the young spider began to get tired from all the running but her fear gave her adrenaline to keep her going. They both came to a stop when seeing the familiar open space of rust.

“We have to get far away from here,” Windblade asked as Airachnid panted as she looked everywhere where she thought the symbiote was lurking

Windblade grabbed her servo and the two set off into the desert to get away from what they’ve come to know so far. They didn’t get far when they were surrounded by four members of the insecticon tribe, Windblade scowled before it turned quizzical when she heard a drilling sound coming from below them. Airachnid sensed the oncoming danger but the fear kept her frozen in place until they both were pulled into safe arms. Windblade reacted badly to the contact while her friend had no complaints as tremors wracked her body as she clung to the insecticon leader. 

It was then the Insecticon’s readied their weapons as ‘Airachnid’ appeared before them with a sinister grin as she couldn’t help but laugh at their antics. “Please, you and I both know you all are no match for me” 

“What do you want with the younglings?” Venom snapped as his wings twitched on the tension in the air 

“I don’t need the Camien, I’m pretty sure one of my associates will be here for her soon,” She said before seeing the confused looks on their faces. The symbiote couldn’t help but laugh at the bewildered look and decided a little enlightenment was in order. “Oh you all haven’t figured it out yet” 

“Figured out what!?” One Insecticon growled as he moved forward but his companion held him back 

“Not now Buzzclaw” he whispered while said mech growled but complied 

Venom watched as the spider examined her claws as she ignored the earlier threat against her. “Clearly you all can’t be so dense as to not figure it out but I will tell you this...Not everything you see is what you believe, and who you think they are, are not the ones who say they are” and with that said she laughed and before anyone could react, she dug a tunnel to make her escape

The angered screaming is what snapped them out of their stupor as they all turned to see Arcee stomping towards them, the anger clearly present as she must've seen ‘Airachnid’ escape. Before Venom could utter a word, he noticed the two younglings were gone. With a curse, he sighed as he had to deal with an angry femme and the upcoming meeting between him and the other tribe leaders. 

“You let her get away!” Arcee yelled angrily as she motioned at the large hole to their left a few feet away from them

“It was not our intention to let her escape but the younglings were a priority” Venom responded calmly as Arcee narrowed her optics

“Then where are they?” Arcee snapped as she saw no sign of the two 

With that, Venom growled and left the femme alone as he called for his companions to return back to camp while leaving an angry femme behind. All the while Windblade and Airachnid were walking away from the outlanders, clearly shaken by what just happened a few clicks before. It didn’t take long for them to realize they were being followed, Windblade scowled as she saw a group of younglings coming to them. 

_/So the rumors were true. She really does look like the demon/ One youngling said as he whispered to his friends_

_/My sire said to stay away from her, she might be the demon’s spawn/ Another youngling said as she looked Airachnid over_

Seeing the disgust in their optics, Windblade gave them a look over and decided they weren’t worth her time and left with Airachnid out into the outlands while the younglings watched them leave. They lost interest in them quickly as they went off to play with one another as the two foreigners walked further and further away from the tribes. With the entire incident with ‘Airachnid’ over, the tribes began to relax as they went to start their daily tasks until yelling was heard. 

“WHAT!” 

Venom winced as his audial receptors let out a high pitched noise as it stopped a few clicks later. “Yes, they managed to...wander off” 

“You mean escape” Ironhide said as Venom glared at him but kept his temper in check

“They couldn’t have gotten far, and for the record Ironhide, they weren't prisoners” Megatron said as he turned to Venom “I can spare one of my scouts to help search for them” 

“I doubt that would be necessary, Arcee was there when we noticed the younglings were missing. I have no doubt that she is out there looking for them” Venom informed while his fellow leaders frowned

“As much as I respect Arcee, I can’t trust her not to harm the young insecticon” Megatron said as a few others couldn’t help but agree with him 

As they talked a certain blue and pink femme followed two particular younglings as they walked through the desert and chatted amongst themselves. Arcee kept close to them but far enough so she wouldn’t alert them of her presence; she had to give them credit as they made a good distance from where the tribes were camped for the rain season. She was gonna move onto a different hiding place if it wasn't for a familiar horned mech nearly causing her to scream and alert their presence. 

“Cliffjumper!” Arcee whispered harshly as she looked above her hiding spot to see if the younglings heard them before turning back to her intended “Why are you here!”

Cliffjumper gave a cheeky grin while Arcee frowned, “Well the insecticons were gonna send a scout after you but since you and I are about to be bonded in a couple of solar cycles. They sent me to help get the youngling’s back.” Arcee gave him a blank look as the mech smiled then he sighed “alright I just want to spend a bit of time with you before your sire comes and tries to rip my arms off my body” 

Arcee smiled before the moment was ruined when she remembered the younglings. “Scrap” Looking over the rock she was behind, she noticed the younglings weren’t to be seen “Where are they?” 

The two looked over the rock and searched left and right for the younglings when they were startled when their shoulders were tapped twice. Turning to look behind them, they sighed in relief that it was just the younglings but scowled when they were snuck up on by mere younglings. 

“These younglings are more intriguing than I thought” Cliffjumper mumbled but blinked in surprise when the young insecticon offered him a glowing blue orb? “Uhhh, what is that?” he asked while he watched the hooded youngling eat the orb and not seem bothered that it looked like energon flowing down her chin.   
“I am not eating that” Arcee stated bluntly as she stood and crossed her arms

“Come on Arcee. One of them is eating it and she’s perfectly fine” Cliffjumper said as he took the orb from the insecticon’s hands

“I’m not trusting something that comes from-” Arcee couldn’t finish her sentence for Windblade stuffed an orb into her mouth and on instinct, Arcee bit down causing the orb to pop in her mouth. Her optics widened in surprise as the flavor was indescribable. 

Cliffjumper took the orb from Airachnid’s servo and bit into it and he too was surprised at the sweet juices the orb had to offer. “Wow these are good,” he said and finished the fruit quickly and was going to throw the pit of the fruit away but Airachnid was quick to take it off his servos and place it in her bag of gusher fruit seeds

Seeing the bag of seeds, Arcee was quick to ask where they are getting the fruit but was met with confused stares. “Oh. right, you can’t understand a word I’m saying” 

Cliffjumper and Arcee turned to each other and began to whisper while the younglings watched them talk as they ate more gusher fruit. Airachnid turned to Windblade for an explanation but the youngling shrugged in return as she watched the outlanders talk to one another. Arcee would often peek a few glances their way before turning back to her conversation with her intended. They talked for a few more clicks then turned back to the two younglings with stern expressions, well Arcee did, Cliffjumper smiled at them. He knelt down before them and said a few words before pointing at the fruit in their servos and repeated the words and motion again.

“I think they want to know where we got the gusher fruit” Airachnid whispered to her friend who groaned 

“But getting the fruit is hard enough as it is” Windblade whined as she still had to pick rocks out of her cables and leg struts

“Well, it’s the least we can do since they did kind of rescue us from my...clone?” Airachnid said, making Windblade groan before walking away from the three and focused her powers on the ground below them. 

As she focused, the two outlanders watched in confusion and were about to ask questions until Windblade pointed at the rock next to them. Airachnid walked over to it and began to dig and kept on digging until her entire body was deep inside a hole. She kept digging and Cliffjumper began to help her while Arcee watched with Windblade beside her. Time passed by when four more scouts showed up, each from a different tribe as they stared at the four now helping dig a very deep hole. 

“What are they doing?” one of them asked as they watched the scene before them 

“Digging” One femme bluntly said while the mech scowled at her 

“I see that Rustdust. But why?” he asked as a rock was suddenly thrown out and watched it land a few feet away from them

“Beats me. The only concern I have Brawl is getting them back to the caves. The rain season is still upon us and I don’t want-” Cliffjumper yelled out in glee causing

Rustdust to stop what she was saying as she and her fellow scouts ran to the edge of the hole the four dug themselves in and saw them picking up glowing orbs. “What in the pit is that?” Rustdust yelled out as Arcee looked up at her 

“I have no idea!” Arcee yelled back as a smile graced her face as she helped harvest the bounty of fruit they discovered 

The four scouts looked at one another before being surprised when Brawl was thrown a bag of fruit, he eyed the material used to make the bag until he was caught off guard when another was thrown at him. Rustdust sighed as she lifted the bag off of him and passed it on to another scout named Breakneck, and caught the next one and passed it forward to the other scout named Outback. Looking below she saw that they were already climbing back up, when they got closer she lifted one of the younglings out while the other climbed out herself by using Cliffjumper’s face as leverage. 

“You know, you could’ve asked,” Cliffjumper said as he picked the rocks out of his leg struts and cables once he was out of the hole

“Again, she can’t understand a word you’re saying” Arcee groaned out as she stretched her aching muscles “Now let’s head back to the caves. Don’t want to get stuck in an acid storm” 

She frowned when she didn’t see any turbo horses and begrudgingly walked on sore pedes back to camp where it was a ways off. The walk was long and they often took a few breaks but were quick to get going again. Cliffjumper was currently carrying two younglings, Airachnid was on his back while he carried Windblade in his arms. When they finally arrived, it was already very late in the lunar cycle, when noticing the tribe leaders waiting for them at the entrance. Megatron was about to question why they were all so late when he noticed four bags in their servos, Arcee near ready to drop into a deep recharge, and Cliffjumper carrying the missing younglings in his arms who are in very deep recharge. 

“This can wait when you are all well-rested,” Megatron said as his fellow leaders took the bags from the four scouts as another two led Arcee, Cliffjumper, and the younglings to the medical tent for some much-needed rest


	5. Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you readers know that I also do story requests and prompts.  
> I don't do mature/explicit content.
> 
> Give specific detail to what you want and I will write it and gift it to you if you are a guest then leave a pen name if not I'll use a number generator to write it as Guest then your assigned number.

The events of the lunar cycle before still left a few mechs and femmes tense, everything continued on as if the incident was news that happened orbital cycles ago. Windblade and Airachnid were now under strict supervision much to Windblade's dismay at the decision. Arcee and Cliffjumper got the rest they needed and now faced each of the tribal leaders about the sudden stock of resources they delivered. 

"I suppose you two know why you're here," Ironhide said as he gave the two a stern look

"Yes" Arcee and Cliffjumper replied as they nervously looked at each other before looking at the mechs sitting before them

With a scoff Megatron decided to break the tension, "this isn't an interrogation, we want to ask where they gathered the strange orbs" 

"We don't exactly know. One of the younglings figured out where they were. And the other had a bag filled with the pit of the orbs" Arcee reported 

"Why would she be collecting the pits?" Huffer asked 

"We are not certain but she doesn't let them go to waste" Cliffjumper responded as he recalled how the young insecticon snatched the pit away from him 

"They brought back four bags filled with these orbs, I couldn't help but try one though the pit was snatched out of my hand the moment we settled the younglings with Rustdust and Breakneck in the meantime" Venom recalled "I haven't been needing to refuel for quite some time" 

The news is what startled everyone as they looked at Venom as if he lost his processor. "WHAT!"

"That's impossible! Everyone fuels at least three times a day! How can you not be needing fuel!?" Impactor yelled out 

"I concluded it might be the strange orbs, I had my healer to check me over and found nothing just that I am in perfect health" Venom informed before pausing "he hasn't seen anything like it before, according to him I seem to be regaining some of my colors back" 

Megatron looked him over and had to agree. "It does seem that you have regained some color Venom. Last I've seen, you were nearly grey" he paused "not to be offensive" 

"No offense is taken Megatron" Venom responded kindly before he turned his attention back to Arcee and Cliffjumper "from your short report we managed to find out how the younglings survived so long" 

"But the true questions lies on where they came from, they didn't come from our tribes and they don't seem to be from the cities" a black and white mech with a red Chevron stated to his fellow leaders as he pondered over the information given to him 

"That is true Prowl, the one thing we can do now is either teach them our language-" Megatron began before being cut off by one of the younger leaders 

"But won't that take too long? The younglings could be planning another attempt to run off again" Huffer said before he shied from everyone's gaze 

"That is correct Huffer but my idea was more on the lines of getting a translator," Megatron said as he waited a moment for his words to sink in 

"NO!" 

"How can we trust them! They are the reason why Cybertron is dying!" Impactor yelled in anger 

"We have no other choice, we need to find out where these younglings came from," Megatron said calmly thought his temper was beginning to flare 

Arcee and Cliffjumper watched awkwardly as they watched them bicker back and forth. They heard someone cough behind them and with a turn of their heads, they saw Venom motion his helm for them to leave. Not wasting their chance they slowly got up and left quickly as they were summoned. Once they were far away from the tent they began to laugh before they were pulled apart by two familiar bots. 

“Arcee!” 

“Cliffjumper!” 

They sighed and stared awkwardly at Arcee’s Guardian and Cliffjumper’s sire. “Hello sire” 

“Don’t hello me young mech, you know the rules. No seeing your partner until the ceremony” 

“Same goes for you Arcee” 

“Tailgate we were retrieving the younglings and gathering a new fuel source we discovered” Arcee argued but shut her intake at the stern glare 

“Then they should have sent some other mech than Cliffjumper” 

Tailgate sighed and responded, “That’s enough Kup, I’m sure they get the idea” 

“You’re lucky your carrier isn’t here, she would have your head if she found out” Kup began before seeing the awkward stares “She’s right behind me isn’t she” With a sigh, he turned around and was met with an unhappy femme “Hello sweetspark” 

“I come back from the hunt and I find that he slipped away from your watch” 

Deciding to be the chipper mech he was, Cliffjumper smiled at his carrier, “Hello carrier, how was the hunt?” 

Red optics turned to him and scowled before smiling, “It went smoothly as it can be, now I’ll give you and your sire to the count of three to head back to our hut before I decide to give ya chores for the next three deca-cycles” 

Kup and Cliffjumper were quick to leave as laughs were heard as the ran back to their tent, “You have them wrapped around your digit Road Rage” Tailgate laughed 

“How else am I supposed to keep them out of trouble?” Road rage responded letting out a chuckle before looking at Arcee “Now what is it with mysterious younglings and newfound fuel source?” 

“I’ll explain in our hut,” Arcee said with a smile 

Tailgate and Road Rage let out a few more laughs as they talked throughout the way, meanwhile, Windblade was currently running through mechs and femmes with Airachnid following behind her as shouts were heard behind them. “Windblade, I don’t think this a good idea” Airachnid yelled as she swerved out of reach from an elderly mech 

“We need to be at the meeting point!” Windblade yelled back as she slid under the legs of another outlander 

The two ran as fast they could while avoiding being captured, Airachnid wasn’t sure why they needed to meet with Windblade’s contact quickly but she thought it was better to ask questions later. Lost in her thoughts, she yelped as she was pulled into a hidden crevice while mechs ran past them. Panting softly she looked over at Windblade who motioned for her to follow deeper into the small crevice they were in. 

“This should lead us outside” Windblade whispered 

“Who is this contact of yours anyway?” Airachnid asked 

Windblade sighed before responding, “He’s an old friend, he won’t be here for long so we need to hurry if we want to get off this planet” 

“I’m going home!” Airachnid said happily 

Windblade paused before giving her a small smile, “Yeah, we are both going home...Let’s just hope they remember us” she whispered in the end 

Red optics watched from above them as they ventured deeper into her domain with a malicious smile she began to slowly and quietly make her way down to them. The two younglings were unaware of her presence until she struck, the two yelped as they struggled to be free from the webbed cocoons. With an angered yell Windblade punched her prison many times before hearing the clone’s laughter. 

“You two are utterly pathetic but then again I got what I wanted and so did my associate” 

Windblade froze as she struggled to get free before hearing one voice she hoped she would never hear again, “She’s a bit grown up now, last I saw her I had to be a mere sparkling” 

“So long as you get a bit of her energon then you won’t die” 

“Then this is where we part ways then, help me load her onto my ship and I’ll be out of your turf” 

“And I thought we would have a bit of fun, oh well next time maybe,” she said as Windblade felt herself being lifted 

“Airachnid! Hold on I’ll get us out of here!” Windblade called out as she struggled to get free

“This will get annoying, I’ll put her in stasis once we are on the ship” 

Windblade whimpered as she tried to get out as she heard Airachnid’s cries for help. Breathing hard she saw flashes of warnings appear on her HUD. In a panic she used her telepathic ability to call for one mech she trusts the most, _/LOCKDOWN HELP ME!/_

From across the plains of Cybertron, A mech was loading up supplies on his ship before dropping the box he held as a sudden voice made his way into his head. He panted as he steadied himself on the steel wall as red optics narrowed before he ran back into his ship. Mechs watched him leave before they all yelled in surprise as the ship suddenly took off into the outlands.


	6. Hunter vs Assassin Pt.1

Darkness was all she saw, Windblade was no longer calling out to her as the whispering of the two clones were hard to decipher. Breathing heavily she tried to rip the webbing apart to no avail as it clung to her digits. Screaming out in frustration she began to punch the prison she was once again trapped in, her screaming and wailing infuriated her clone. Hearing pedesteps come near her she stood quiet before letting out a scream as she was moved harshly. 

“If you don’t shut your mouth I will rip out your glossa” She growled out causing the other clone to laugh 

“Please, they can’t be harmed or else you will be adapting to new traits” 

“Don’t you have to leave back to Caminus, Delegate Windblade” she hissed out 

With a hum, the seeker nodded, “I do, apparently I need to keep a war from breaking out...what a shame it would be if a war started” 

The two shared a laugh as the Airachnid clone hauled windblade up on her back while her accomplice led the way to her ship. It was quiet in the cavern as their voices faded away, Airachnid’s whimpers soon became all-out sobs as her freedom was once again taken away like it was many stellar cycles ago. She thought of her carrier and sire if they were looking for her if they were alive and well on Archa. The thought of escape no longer went through her processor as defeat took over her entire being. 

‘Windblade, I’m sorry’ 

Airachnid accepted her fate, ignoring the sounds and voices drawing closer to her; thinking it was the two clones to come back and hide her away again. She screamed in fear when she was jostled roughly and the voices began to argue. “Hello! Please! Get Me Out!” Airachnid pleaded as the voices didn’t need to be told twice to come to her aid 

The sound of a blade being drawn made her flinch as it carefully poked through the webbing and began to slice it open. When seeing signs of dim light she pushed her way out, startling the other mechs with her. Airachnid took deep intakes of air as she scrambled out of the webbed cocoon; purple optics looked up and saw a group of younglings watching her before she remembered about Windblade. Ignoring the shocked stares and the disgusted looks she scrambled onto her pedes and ran into the only exit the cavern had. 

‘Don’t worry Windblade I’m coming’ with that in mind Airachnid ran as quickly as she could to save her friend not noticing she was being followed by two rambunctious younglings. 

The tribal mecha were unaware of what was going on but a small group was still searching for the two younglings. Megatron himself was part of the search with Venom as they searched each hut but to no avail. “We are going to have to search the caves next” 

“These younglings know how to avoid getting caught” Breakneck sighed as he drank out of his canteen

“My conjunx filled me in on this ordeal, I can’t believe that Airachnid managed to spark” Drift said after speaking with another mech 

“The youngling is scared to the pit of her, they may look alike but I doubt they are related,” Venom said as he looked into a few woven baskets 

Before anyone could reply a young insecticon ran up to his leader, out of breath as he clearly ran a far distance to where he was in the beginning. “Webs...insecticon...spawn of...of” he panted out 

“Calm yourself Kickback. Now, what happened?” Venom asked 

With a deep breath, Kickback began to tell what he and his friends encountered, “We found the monster’s pit spawn in a web cocoon in the caverns then she ran off!” 

The elder mechs were about to run in the direction that Kickback came from but one of Ironhide’s scouts came up before them. “The citymecha’s flying machine is heading this way!” 

With a frustrated yell, Megatron yelled out, “WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG!” 

Mechs scrambled to get far away from the angered leader while others grabbed their weapons to protect their people. Younglings were brought inside huts as everyone watched loved ones go out into battle. It didn’t take long to find the citymecha’s ship, the hanger was wide open for anyone to enter without care. Megatron frowned as he motioned for Drift and a scout to follow him inside while everyone else surveyed the area. 

“For citymecha they sure do like to be in dark spaces” the scout murmured 

“We aren’t here to gawk at the scenery Nightshade” Drift reprimanded as he looked around once more “But I have to agree. It is much too dark in here” 

Megatron ignored the two as he searched each room the ship had before coming across a room he concurred as the citymecha’s living quarters. He was careful not to knock anything over as he searched the room for any signs of the citymech. Megatron turned to leave but slipped on a datasphere; quick to steady himself Megatron righted himself before he caught sight of green light coming from the sphere. Leaning over to pick it off the floor his eyes widened at what he saw before heading back to the others in a hurry.

Drift and Nightshade were waiting for him by the hanger and frowned at the object Megatron held in his hands. “What is that?” 

Megatron held it up for the two of them to see and with one click of a button, it showed a picture of an unfamiliar mech but one very familiar youngling. “Looks like Ironhide wasn’t wrong about the younglings being spies” 

Meanwhile, Windblade’s clone grunted as she tried to pick the webbing apart which earned a cackle from her fellow clone. “You know you could lend a servo or two” She snapped which earned a bored hum from the other

“It’s much more entertaining watching you struggled to get the brat out” 

“As a superior Quintesson officer I order you to release her” the seeker clone snapped causing the other to frown 

“Don’t use that tone with me officer for as long as we know we haven’t been quintessons for many stellar cycles” she hissed out using her claws to cut the web cocoon open “Now I’m off, the rest you can handle on your own” 

With a scoff, the seeker clone then grabbed Windblade and began to drag her into a stasis pod. Unaware of two red optics watching her from the shadows until she hissed in pain; dropping the unconscious youngling to the floor. “What the frag!” she growled out as she plucked the knife out of her shoulder 

“So you’re the monster Windblade told me so much about” 

Hissing at the voice she turned to look around for the intruder before grunting in pain as she was kicked in the back. “Stupid wings and their sensitivity!” she growled out before she set optics on her attacker and began to laugh “You studied Camien, I’m impressed” 

“What you and your kind did to her is cruel, The Galactic council will hear of this!” He roared as the seeker clone began to laugh maniacally

“With what proof? The Quintesson empire has gotten away with it for the past millennia and no one has noticed” 

“I don’t need to explain once I bring them your head,” he said darkly as he got into position to fight the other 

“I’ll end your life quickly since I’m feeling generous” 

The two engaged in combat, not noticing when Windblade began to stir from her induced stasis, blue optics slowly opened and closed as she watched blurry figures dance across her vision. The grunts and hisses of pain and anger were heard as sparks flew from blades making contact with each other before pulling back to attack again. Her prone form lay unmoving as the effects of stasis took longer to overcome, her only thought was whether Airachnid was alright. Unknowing that said femme was watching the ship from afar, determining her next move. 

“What are we looking at?” 

Startled she jumped away from the other two younglings and scowled as she stood up to stare back at the ship. “Sideswipe you idiot, she can’t understand us” 

“No need to call me names Sunny!” he responded angrily 

The two began to argue unaware that Airachnid was gone until they found themselves alone on the cliff. “Follow her!” they yelled as they began climbing down the cliff to catch up to her

Back in the quintesson’s ship, She stood panting her weapon long gone as was her opponent as he stared at her with no signs of him tiring of their fight. “Had enough quint” he sneered 

With a choked laugh she answered, “Not a chance Hunter” 

They engaged each other once more as fists collided and kicks were blocked and thrown back, the mech was thrown against the stasis pods. He shook his helm to shake away the dizziness before a sword was pointed in front of him. “Any last words?” 

With a smirk, he was proud to respond, “Yeah. Never turn your back on an opponent” 

“What?” she asked before letting out a surprised gasp as she was tackled to the ground and punches were thrown at her 

When the punches stopped, Windblade panted as she made sure the other was unconscious before looking over at the other mech, “Lockdown!”

Lockdown chuckled as he hissed in pain from the sudden hug, “I’m okay kid, let's get out of here before she wakes up” 

“Yeah that’s a good idea” 

They both began to laugh as Windblade helped her friend onto his pedes, Lockdown looked over at the quintesson clone with a frown. Windblade followed his gaze before looking away, “I’ll head out in a bit kid, let me take care of a few things” 

Windblade nodded and without a word she left the control room, leaving Lockdown to finish his business with her clone. Lockdown held his midsection as he grabbed his sword off the floor, “I did say I was going to get your head” he said as he walked over to the quintesson clone. With both servos on the hilt of his sword raised above his helm, he swung down and a sickening crunch was heard in the dim-lit room. 


	7. Hunter vs Assassin Pt.2

The desert winds blew softly across the plains as the sounds of a struggle were hardly heard as grunts and hisses were exchanged. “You know the thought of killing you has crossed my mind so many times that it surprises me that I haven’t gone through with it” 

“Go to the Pit!” Airachnid hissed as she struggled to untie herself 

The quintesson only stared blankly as she kept dragging the other towards their new lair with a frown on her face. “Whatever you’ve been eating is making this take longer than expected,” she said as Airachnid stopped her struggling as she stared at the quintesson with an offended look

“I beg your pardon! I am not Fat!” Airachnid snapped as she continued her struggling 

With a scoff, the quintesson replied, “Whatever” 

Airachnid continued to yell as profanities were used in her rant that was unfamiliar to the quintesson. The sound of a sword being drawn is what made the quintesson stop her tracks before chuckling and facing the other. “Arcee well if this is a pleasant surprise” 

Arcee scowled at the formality, “Release the youngling and you won’t be hurt...much” 

The quintesson laughed as she dropped the rope-like webbing as she readied herself for a fight, “Now that I can’t do” With a hiss she attacked first with Arcee easily evading her attack 

Arcee punched and used her right leg to kick her enemy far back while swiping her sword down the other's face. The Quintesson screamed in agony as she held a servo over her left optic as Energon stained her upper body as droplets stained the ground. Removing her bloodied servo from her face, left optic completely ruined the quintesson ripped the organ out of its socket. With a high-pitch scream, the quintesson fought with vigor as Arcee had trouble avoiding and managing a hit on her enemy. The warrior fell to the ground with a grunt, rolling over when sharp legs pierced the ground she was on before. Blue optics searched for her blade and cursed when seeing it near the youngling; Airachnid screamed at the other to look behind her before Arcee could process what she was saying. She screamed in pain as sharp talons pierced through her protoform. 

With a cackle, the quintesson shook the Energon off her servo. “You know torturing you was the most fun I had since I first arrived on this putrid planet with the youngling” she began as Arcee panted, optics filled with rage “Originally I didn’t plan on killing your creators but they managed to figure me out while I pretended to be Airachnid herself in the end it worked out. Killing a respected senator was the tricky part but pinning his murder on the barbarians of Cybertron was much too easy thanks to the contribution of your dear creators” 

In a fit of rage Arcee jumped to her pedes and attacked, the quintesson laughed as she dodged every punch and kick Arcee had to give. When arcee gave her enemy an opening, the quint was ready to take it; punching arcee in the midsection then grabbing her helm and slamming her knee joint to her face brought a malicious grin to her face when hearing her pained gasp. Kicking the femme away from her she tsked at the pitiful sight before her. 

“Such a pity, once a respected warrior reduced to nothing in a matter of clicks,” she said before continuing “I promise to make your death quick and painless to ease your suffering” 

Raising her extra limb high into the air she let out a gargled gasp, looking down she brought her servos to wander around the blade now protruding through her midsection. Her extra limbs lowering behind her as she dropped to her knees, a shadow loomed over her. Looking up she was face to face with Arcee, battered and wounded as an arm wrapped around her midsection. 

“I’m not dying by your servos” Arcee breathed out as she saw life fade from one red optic as the quintesson dropped dead before her pedes. She looked over at the youngling, now free of her binds with cuts on her servos “Thank you”

Airachnid didn’t need to translate what was said to her as she nodded her helm to the warrior. _“You are welcome”_

Arcee smiled as she hissed out a laugh as she hugged her midsection, “Ratchet is not going to be happy” before a thought occurred to her, “So your name is Airachnid?” Perking up at the mention of her name the Archanian nodded as Arcee closed her optics before looking at the insecticon, “Hello Airachnid, My name is Arcee” she said as she held out a servo for the youngling to shake 

Airachnid looked down at her cut up servos before using her digit to greet Arcee with a smile, “he...he..helo R...C” she managed to say as she watched the femme in front of her stare at her in surprise 

“Better late than never,” Arcee said with a smile as she looked at the greying corpse before hearing two very familiar voices “Hey Airachnid, think you can keep the twin terrors busy?” 

Airachnid smiled awkwardly but somewhat understood what she said before heading off into the direction where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were calling out for Airachnid. Arcee looked back at the corpse then at the blade lodged into the body. Without a word, she gripped her sword and removed it before gripping it with both servos and raised it high above her helm before swinging it down with deadly force. Hearing the clone's helm roll away, kneeling down she grabbed what remained of the webs and wrapped it sound the disembodied head. Looking over the dead plain’s of Cybertron, Arcee let tears fall freely down her face as justice was finally brought to her family. Standing wobbly she grabbed her satchel in between rocks and placed the disembodied head inside before making her way back to the younglings with a smile on her face.


	8. Questions and Answers Pt.1

The sounds of laughing and cheering made the bounty hunter chuckled as he carried the bloody sack over his shoulder as he watched Windblade twirl and spin. The youngling for the first time finally felt free and unafraid of what awaited her. Looking up at the sky her smile slowly faded away as she placed her servo on her shoulder; noticing the sudden change of mood Lockdown stepped beside her with a reassuring smile. 

With a small smile, Lockdown placed his servo over Windblade and said, “Don’t worry kid, I know someone who can get that off” 

“You speak Camien now?” Windblade said in surprise as Lockdown snorted 

“Met someone who spoke it, didn’t realize I smuggled them off the planet though, told her to hide in the meantime until we get back to the ship” 

Windblade blinked a couple of times before responding, “How did she not get caught by the Mistress of Flames?” 

Lockdown shrugged, “I don’t know. Nor do I care at this point” 

Windblade snorted before continuing their way back to the ship, it would’ve been eventful if they weren’t suddenly surrounded by tribal mecha. Lockdown glared as weapons were pointed at them as Windblade tensed and hid behind Lockdown. A large silver mech approached them as anger was apparent in his field, making Lockdown consciously reach for one of his blasters on his waist. Their ship wasn’t that far and Lockdown was sure Windblade could make a run for it if she tried while he distracted them. The silver mech began speaking and Lockdown was glad his carrier taught him the tribal dialect. 

“Who are you? And who is the youngling we have been caring for all this time?” 

“I’m Lockdown, the youngling is named Windblade. Now if you don’t mind I would like to get back to my aircraft” he snapped 

Megatron snarled, “Not without answering a few questions city-mecha” 

Lockdown gave him a bored look, “Bounty Hunter, and we are not staying. I got to get this youngling to get that bolt of her wings” 

“Bolt?” 

Lockdown ignored the question and shifted the bag all the while Windblade watched them in confusion and in interest. She knew Lockdown was a mech of many skills and talents; being a full-fledged ninja vs a tribe of outlanders was out of the question. Yet, she was curious on who would win, Lockdown already defeated a quintesson single-handedly. 

“Look you are all wasting my time, just get to the point, Bucket head,” Lockdown said before smirking when seeing the irked look on the other’s face 

“I am Megatron. Not Bucket head” he said menacingly as he towered over Lockdown 

“And I’m Lockdown. I thought we went over this already?” 

Megatron was about to strike at him but a small blue hand stopped him just in time, Megatron was about to snap at the mech but froze when seeing familiar bright cerulean optics. “We really must work on your temper beloved” 

“Orion, what are you doing out here? It isn’t safe” Megatron began but a single blue digit upon his dermas silenced him 

“I’m carrying. Not invalid. Ratchet has filled me in on what has been happening the past couple of cycles” Orion said as he placed a servo over his slightly large belly

“I couldn’t risk your safety especially since you are still being tracked down by the city-mecha” He whispered making Orion smile at his overprotective nature 

“I know, but before you pass judgment may I ask them a few questions?” Megatron was unsure but begrudgingly allowed his conjunx to step toward them but had his sword at the ready in case of anything. Orion smiled when he faced the two strange mechs before him. “Lockdown is it? What brings you here?” 

Lockdown snapped out of his stupor before he responded, “I came for her” He said as he tilted his helm in windblade’s direction “Came as quickly as I could”

Orion nodded as he looked over at Windblade, the youngling watched him wearily before feeling sudden pulses of safety and reassurance coming from the carrying mech. **_/You’re a true Prime/_** she thought in awe as Orion smiled

“I am little one, and from my guess, you must be a telepath” 

Windblade jumped as she hid behind Lockdown more while the Prime chuckled as he leaned against his conjunx. Lockdown kept an optic on the mechs around them while Windblade would often peek behind lockdown to stare at Orion. Megatron watched with interest as he motioned for his people to head back to the caves, with hesitation everyone left before a shout was heard. A few angry shouting and very creative words were shared as Lockdown groaned. 

“I thought I told her to stay at the ship” 

Megatron was about to ask when the femme shouting appeared and was still shouting at Ironhide, he couldn’t blame her. He would often get into screaming matches against the other chief on some cycles. Ironhide didn’t know what she was saying but from her tone he dubbed it wasn’t pleasant and yelled back at her. Windblade watched the argument go on before she froze when seeing who the femme was. The femme scoffed and turned to ignore Ironhide before laying optics on Windblade and froze. 

_“Chromia?”_ Windblade whispered as tears pricked her optics as said femme took hesitant steps forward before sprinting to take the youngling into her arms 

Lockdown smiled as he watched the scene, _“Did I forget to mention the stowaway was your sister?”_

Windblade sniffed as she turned to Lockdown, _“You’re such an aft”_

Chromia placed a shaky servo on Windblade’s cheek and began peppering her face with kisses while laughing. _“I knew that thing wasn’t you! You love the color pink!”_

Windblade laughed and gently pushed Chromia away, _“Never thought I say I miss when you did that”_

Chromia softly smiled at her and stood up and looked over at Lockdown, _“How can I ever repay you for bringing her back to me?”_

With a smirk, Lockdown replied, _“Don’t mention it. Just make sure that crazy sire of yours doesn’t have my helm when I take you two back”_

Megatron watched in confusion as he didn’t understand what was going on, most of his people went back to the caves. Ironhide stayed behind with a few other trusted friends as they too watched everything in confusion. He turned to his conjunx for some answers but one look made him silent. Orion smiled as he rubbed his belly as he watched siblings being reunited until a frown graced his face before it quickly disappeared. 

“Let’s get reacquainted back in the village, I’m sure everyone would want some answers,” Orion said as he huffed 

“I don’t know...we do need to get going” Lockdown began but winced as Windblade elbowed him “We would love to” 

Orion smiled and before he could walk two steps, Megatron lifted him into his arms and they walked straight back into the caves. Lockdown was the last to follow as he looked at the bag over his shoulder, “I’ll catch up. Just got to finish a few things on my ship” 

“Ironhide will accompany you,” Megatron said making Lockdown glare at him before agreeing 

Ironhide left with Lockdown to his ship while everyone else left to enter the caves. The walk was quiet and often Ironhide would stare at the bag of Lockdown’s shoulder as the smell began to get to him. He didn’t say a word for quite some time until they reached the ship; they entered and Ironhide took in his surroundings while following Lockdown to a certain room in his ship. Lockdown keyed in the code and walked inside, Ironhide was surprised at the sudden cold until he saw exactly what was in the bag Lockdown carried. 

“That looks like the youngling but much older,” he said in horror 

“It's a quintesson, I need to take this to the Galactic Council while it's still fresh. Quintessons decompose after a while since their techno-organic” 

“That doesn’t answer why it looks like the youngling!?” Ironhide yelled as Lockdown sighed 

“They take their CNA that’s all I know,” he said as he placed the head in an icebox

Lockdown walked past the red mech as he waited for him outside the room; Ironhide didn’t say a word but followed Lockdown after the door shut and locked itself. Leaving the ship they saw Arcee and three younglings following her. Lockdown had to rub his optics a couple of times when seeing the insecticon before him. 

“Holy Scrap,” Lockdown said as everyone looked at him in confusion. He stared in bewilderment before noticing the bloody bag Arcee held over her shoulders. “Here give me that. I need to take it in for evidence” he said while Arcee looked at Ironhide for confirmation before handing the bag over to the bounty-hunter 

It didn’t take long for Lockdown to reappear after he entered back into his ship, Ironhide jumped in his plating when he appeared but grumbled as he led the way back to the village. Airachnid stared at Lockdown for sometime before the twins pulled her away from her thoughts when they tapped her shoulder. In confusion, she tapped the yellow twin’s shoulder who tagged his brother’s and they ran around chasing each other. Understanding the game, she ran around with them as they laughed while Arcee kept an optic on them. Lockdown kept a specific optic on Airachnid as he remembered the news headlines of her disappearance from all over the galaxy. 


	9. Questions and Answers Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camien - Italic  
> Airachnian - Italic + Underline  
> Tribal Speech - Regular

With Windblade she was babbling on about her adventures on Cybertron and left out the part where she used her powers to speak with the god sleeping below them. Chromia listened attentively with a smile, it soon became strained when remembering the day Windblade went missing and was suddenly found wandering the outskirts of Caminus’s city. As a youngling she knew that the Windblade they found was an imposter, she was often scolded for ignoring the fake bot and tensions arose in her family and before they all knew it they cut contact with each other. 

Cut out of her thoughts by Windblade’s servo waving in front of her face she quickly composed herself, _“Yes?”_

_“You blanked for a few clicks...are you okay?”_ Windblade asked 

With a smile, Chromia answered, _“I’m great...just tired”_

Windblade frowned at the lie but let it slide as they followed the Prime and his Conjunx around the camps. Orion often explained everything to them while Megatron would stay silent but answer questions Chromia asked with his conjunx’s help. It didn’t take long for Lockdown to join them with Arcee, Ironhide, and the three younglings alongside him. When seeing the insecticon, Chromia was going to bow but Lockdown quickly gave her a look not to. She gave him a questioning gaze before realizing the dilemma and stared at the insecticon with pity before looking away. 

“Our hut is just around this corner, We should have some privacy to talk” Orion began before seeing the twins “Sunstreaker, Sideswipe where have you been? Your carrier has been worried sick about you two” 

The twins sheepishly looked at the Prime before mumbling an apology and saying goodbye to their new friend and running off to head home. Ironhide mumbled something about younglings and their behavior as Arcee chuckled. Airachnid watched them leave as she waved goodbye to them before looking over at Windblade. 

_“Who’s that?”_ Airachnid asked as she pointed at Chromia

Windblade brightened, _“This is my sister Chromia, Chromia this is Airachnid” _

Chromia didn’t have the spark to say she already knew who Airachnid was but played along, _“Pleasure to meet you”_

The insecticon brightened when Chromia began speaking in her native language and soon she began babbling along with Windblade about their adventures together while Lockdown scowled. “Not fair, I haven’t learned Airachanian” 

Windblade stuck out her glossa, making Chromia smirk as she pulled on her glossa making the young femme splutter and glare at the elder femme. _“Hey!”_

Orion watched and couldn’t help but laugh at the scene before him while Megatron brought back their attention, “As much as I would like to stay here and watch you amuse yourselves, it’s best we being going” 

Lockdown nodded as everyone followed the two except for Arcee and Ironhide who left to do their own tasks. When they arrived, Megatron made sure Orion was comfortable before turning to their guests as they sat on the offered seats. “Now to answer a few questions of mine” the Prime began “How did a Camien and an Airachanian come to Cybertron?” 

Lockdown translated what was said and Windblade tensed as she placed a hand over her shoulder. _“Escape pod,”_ She said before standing from the ground. Chromia watched her in confusion before gasping when Windblade took off her cloak. Megatron and Orion stood silent in shock when seeing the bolt locked on her wings. _“They did this to me the first time I arrived on their ship. I escaped a few deca-cycles later”_

Lockdown turned away as he translated each word Windblade said to Orion and Megatron before giving his part of the story. “I first met her when she wandered right up to my ship, I thought she was from the city but her wings gave her away. Winged mecha aren’t allowed in the cities so I took her in” 

“How did she end up alone for so long?” Megatron asked 

With a sigh, Lockdown responded, “I left to do a job for one of my clients. I left her in the care of my carrier and when I came back, my home was burnt to the ground. I thought they offlined together but I managed to find my carrier being sold off so I…” he stopped as he looked at Megatron and Orion “Can’t say much of the gory details but law enforcement won’t pin it on me” he said as he repeated it again in Camien

 _“Yoketron is alive!?"_ Windblade screeched as she grabbed Lockdown’s face in her servos 

_“Of courbse he’f alif. Now ge’ yo’r serbos oud ma fac’e”_ Lockdown managed to say as the youngling released her hold, “Now back to the story, Right after I rescued my carrier. I searched everywhere for Windblade but I didn’t see any sign of her. I knew she was alive then because who else would’ve found the stormfall sword” again repeating it in Camien

Seeing the sword on the Bounty Hunter’s back made Chromia wonder how his family managed to get a hold of such a precious item from her planet. _“How did you get this sword?”_

 _“Huh? Oh, It was given to my carrier as a courting gift. Don’t know what happened to the mech after that”_ With his deadpanned answer Chromia rolled her optics as Orion hummed in acknowledgment making Lockdown freeze and turn to look at him. “You know Camien don’t you” 

“I know many languages, I was an archivist before I came here” Orion informed as he rubbed his swollen belly “Now that answers how Windblade managed to arrive here. How did the insecticon arrive?” he said as Windblade translated for the insecticon

 _“Airachnid”_ Hearing her voice Orion turned to her with a soft smile as the spider shyly looked at him. _“I don’t remember much. I was mostly in stasis for a while, then the next I knew Windblade managed to find me and I woke up here”_

Megatron didn’t like to be excluded but he could trust his bonded to tell him everything later, he was grateful that Lockdown managed to translate a few things for him before continuing to answer his conjunx’s questions. He has yet to ask any of his own but decided to wait until the younglings were not with them. He felt Orion’s disapproval through their bond and questioned him with a questioning pulse. 

_“You know who she is, don’t you. Not even I am that dense to not know who she is”_

Lockdown and Chromia winced while Windblade looked at her sibling curiously while Airachnid waited for them to reply and have Windblade translate for her. _“We don’t know how she’ll take the news...it's been vorns since anyone last saw her, things changed while she was gone”_ Chromia began as she listened to Windblade translate 

In a panic, Airachnid looked at everyone around her with wide optics, _“Vorns? What does she mean?!”_

_ “Look Airachnid, you’ve been missing for the past nine vorns. No one could ever find you. For primus’s sake, each planet government has been all over the galaxy for you. I should know I was part of the search committee before Caminus called it off” _

Airachnid shook her helm as tears pricked her optics, _“That can’t be true! I just saw my creators and the Korak festival was just a few diuns ago!”_

Orion sighed as he watched the young insecticon begin to have a panic attack; casting his bonded a look, Megatron took the rest of their guests out of their hut while Orion dealt with Airachnid. _“Airachnid? ”_ he said softly 

Lavender optics looked at him as she wiped away her tears as she hugged herself tightly, _“What they said, it can’t be true...can it?”_

Orion sighed as he motioned for the insecticon to come close to him, wearily she did and tensed when the Prime hugged her. _“I wish to say otherwise but you were gone for so long, time just moved on without you little one,”_ _he said as he broke the hug and wiped away_ _her tears_ _“Your creators never gave up searching from what I’ve heard”_

She sniffled, _“But time has moved on. Would they even still be there?” _

_“I don’t know, I’ve never been to Archa before,”_ Orion said making Airachnid laugh as she wiped her tears 

_“I guess we will be leaving soon then”_

Orion was caught off guard when she hugged him again, careful of his midsection, he froze when she whispered something in his audio sensor. She broke the hug and looked at the Prime before looking at the exit of the hut. _“Let us go then, I’m sure my conjunx can keep his temper until we catch up to them”_

They exchanged smiles before leaving the hut together, everyone they passed by gave Orion strange looks when they saw Airachnid with him but shrugged and continued on. Venom saw the young spider and Airachnid waved hello to the chieftain before being on her way. The insecticon smiled as he went to be on his way but was surprised when he felt someone poke him from behind. Turning he looked down and saw the young spider and looked over at Orion who seemed to be more relaxed than he ever saw when he first joined Megatron’s tribe. 

“She wants to help with our supply problem” Orion explained as Airachnid was quick to take out one of the pits from her satchel and crack it open 

Venom looked into her servos and saw bright pink salve inside the pit and listened to the youngling say a few words before turning to Orion. “What is that?” 

“She said it’s healing salve, depending on how long the dries in the sun or shade it concocts a salve for healing, poisons, high grade, desserts, fuel and much more” 

Venom smiled as he patted the youngling on her shoulder, “I’m sure all our healers would be thrilled at this discovery...but why tell me first instead of you or Megatron?” 

Orion smiled, “It’s simple, you didn’t treat her like an outcast. She admitted you tried to help her and Windblade but they were too frightened and I could’ve helped with the language barrier but” 

“Megatron should know you can handle yourself. You’ve bested his best warriors” 

Chuckling, the two left to take Airachnid to find the healer's den and show them what they discovered from her. Meanwhile, Megatron was stifling his laughter as he witnessed the ever so calm Prowl argue with Lockdown. He couldn’t remember who started it but it did gain much attention and now there was a crowd watching them while Prowl’s conjunx stood from the side with a servo on his temple. 

“Oh please if I wanted I can go hang off a cliff with a servo tied behind my back” 

“I’d like to see you try!” Prowl snapped back 

“Fine! Iacon’s gulch right now!” 

“NO!” a voice yelled but were ignored until Lockdown suddenly made a stupid face which offended Prowl until he dropped down on the ground with a groan

Prowl began to laugh but he felt his legs go numb and his conjunx was quick to catch him, Prowl scowled until he turned to the laughing femme. “I don’t know how but I know you’re to blame” 

Windblade gave him an innocent look which didn’t fool Chromia who pinched her shoulder in a warning which earned a glare from the younger. With a grumble, Windblade went over to prowl and pinched his legs a few times before going to Lockdown and everyone winced when she grabbed his head and cracked it a few times before the same to his arms and legs. Stepping away she hummed at her work while Chromia crossed her arms and gave her a warning glare. 

With a groan, Lockdown stood and gave Windblade an impressed look, “Pressure Points. Impressive” 

Prowl tested the feeling in his legs as his conjunx helped him stand while watching the youngling wearily before looking at Lockdown, “You two are cyberninja” 

“Just me, we trained her the basics” 

“Those are the basics?” Prowl’s conjunx said incredulously before introducing himself, “I’m Jazz by the way” 

“Nice to meet you, and yes those are the basics. Like my sire always said, younglings should learn how to wield a blade before their three hundredth cycle. Good times” 

Everyone smiled awkwardly as a few creators took their creations away from the scene while Megatron put the thought into mind on how a sparkling could wield a sword at such an age. Judging from Lockdown and Prowl’s new friendship he figured they won’t be heading back to their aircraft any time soon. He sighed but listened to the two argue about proper battle stance techniques and what weapons were more appropriate. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if Lockdown can hang off a cliff with a servo tied around his back. It was never too late to test that statement in his opinion. 


	10. The More You Know

Orion watched Airachnid split open the pits of the gusher fruit as she liked to call them while he translated the steps to the healers. They all were quick to write down Airachnid’s instructions on the smooth silk-like material airachnid called paper. According to her, the term was adopted from an organic planet her carrier visited long before she conjunxed her sire. Making the paper was odd as the youngling used her webs and mixed in some of the salves from the pits to keep it from sticking. 

Airachnid paused in her explanation and looked over at Orion, “I’m thirsty” 

Orion turned and poured her a cup of coolant and gave it to her as she drank slowly while the healers talked amongst each other. “To think we could’ve learned more if Megatron just told you what was happening,” Ratchet said as jotted down a few more things with Orion’s help 

“Well I was unwell for the past couple of cycles, I can’t blame him for not telling me,” Orion said as he held his midsection to ease the pressure 

Ratched hummed in agreement, “You are almost due and the sudden dizzy spells are worrying,” he said while examining him while the young carrier was sitting on a berth made of cyber-buffalo pelts

“Megatron and I are also concerned, He fears the worst no matter how much I reassure him” Orion sighed as he rubbed his belly “At this moment I just want him by my side” 

Ratchet smiled before noticing Airachnid staring at them, “Uh...Orion?” 

Orion turned to look at Airachnid with a confused look when seeing her stare at his midsection, _“Is something the matter little one?”_

_ “You’re not getting enough fuel”  _

_“I beg your pardon?”_ Orion asked while he looked over at Ratchet 

Airachnid nodded as she sipped her drink, _“My carrier once had a friend who didn’t drink enough fuel which resulted in dizzy spells during their carrying cycle” _with a pause she replied, _“Though, that was because they didn’t know they were caring more than one sparklet”_

Orion looked at his midsection before looking at her, _“Is that so?”_

_“Yes, From what I’ve heard they had twins”_ Airachnid informed as she turned attention back to her drink and the offered treats she was given

Ratchet watched Orion’s face go from surprise then to utter confusion then going into utter shock, “Orion, are you alright? What did she say?” 

“Well apparently I’m having more than one sparkling” Orion said in shock as Ratchet looked at him in confusion before cursing 

“I knew the signs looked familiar, it happened to me during my carrying cycle. Though the difference with me is I knew I was expecting twins” 

Orion rubbed his belly with a nervous smile, “I believe Megatron will have to take some time off from his duties” 

“Don’t worry I’ll help you handle them. I've had my own to handle and I'm sure you can use all the help you can get. And I’m sure that conjunx of yours will not leave your side” Ratchet laughed 

Orion laughed along with him as he accepted the gusher fruit from his friend earning a happy hum from Airachnid. Smiling at the fresh taste of the fruit, he listened to Airachnid’s attempts at repeating a few words from the medics though he nearly choked when she managed to say one word perfectly. 

“Frag!” She cheered as Ratchet was blushing madly while the other healers snickered or sighed “Frag! Frag! Frag! Frag! Frag!” 

“Well Ratchet, at least you taught her something,” a mech said as Ratchet glared at him 

“Shut up Hook” 

The tent roared with laughter as Airachnid continued to say her achievement while Ratchet was turning a new shade of blue. Orion continued to eat his fruit while watching everyone enjoy themselves teasing his friend. Meanwhile, at Iacon Gulch, a certain group was cheering on a certain Bounty Hunter who was hanging off the cliff with one servo tied behind his back. 

“Alright, I’m impressed,” Prowl said as he watched before looking at Megatron “Did he say how he was going to get back up?” 

Megatron froze before he ran a servo down his face, “Orion is going to have my helm” 

It was then mechs screamed out in shock as they all looked over the edge while one held the rope that Lockdown was tied to. In a panic, Megatron looked over the edge hoping to get a glimpse of the bounty hunter. Prowl also looked over the edge and looked over at the ninja beside him before looking down at the abyss then froze and jumped back with a scream. 

“HOW DID YOU GET HERE!” 

Everyone quickly turned to look at prowl and screamed when seeing the bounty hunter in perfect health. Lockdown was amused as he began to laugh making everyone scowl except for Windblade and Chromia who knew of this trick of his. “I’m a ninja, this was the second lesson my carrier taught me. Scared the scrap out of my sire” 

Still shaken, Megatron cleared his vocalizer to ease away the sudden fright. “We should be heading back. It’s getting late and I presume you wanted to rest in your...aircraft”

“It’s not far from here but we’ll be waiting for the other youngling if you don’t mind” Everyone stared at Lockdown and one by one the large group now came down to Megatron, Prowl, Jazz, Lockdown, and the two Camiens. Noticing the bothered look on Megatron’s face, Lockdown was blunt in asking, “So what has your glossa in a twist?” 

“What?” Megatron asked while Jazz snickered as Prowl looked at him to explain 

“It’s like asking what’s bothering someone” Jazz informed his conjunx before smirking “and among other things I can tell you about later” 

Prowl frowned at his mate but the flustered look was apparent, Ignoring them Megatron answered Lockdown, “Why don’t you call the insecticon by her designation?” 

With an awkward tense silence, Lockdown rubbed his neck as he looked over at Windblade before giving his attention to Megatron, “It’s more of a delicate situation. From what I’ve heard, her clone wasn’t all that friendly” 

It didn’t take long for Megatron to piece things together and Jazz was quick to hold prowl close to him. “Explain,” he said in a dark tone

Knowing he wasn’t going to get out of this he began to explain his findings and from one of his informants who happens to do deal with trade around the organic sectors of space. The three listened intently and pointed out if they ever even saw an insecticon with more than two limbs on the plains of Cybertron. Lockdown also informed them that in Airachnid’s nature it isn’t likely that she will lash out and attack another living being. From his knowledge, mostly winged mechs on Archa-7 are warriors compared to very few without wings. 

“So Airachnid was in stasis while the clone was running around using her identity to get by,” Prowl said as Lockdown nodded 

“Well if she has gotten the optic color-correct than it would’ve worked but so far only the real Airachnid had purple optics” 

“But I’ve seen many mecha with that optic color?” Jazz said as Lockdown nodded 

“Yes, my conjunx happens to have purple optics but the difference here is that Airachnid is an insecticon and no other insecticon has purple optics beside her” Lockdown informed 

Prowl replied, “I’ve noticed that, from the insecticon tribe here, none of them have purple optics” 

“Exactly, from my knowledge Airachnid is supposed to have a sixth sense but those are just legends” 

Prowl frowned at the obvious lie but said nothing while Megatron continued to ask questions about the clone that resided with them for many vorns. He wasn’t exactly happy with the answer as the silver mech was running to find his conjunx while Lockdown was confused. “Was it something I said?”


	11. Airachnid

Orion and Airachnid were enjoying their time together as they strolled through many huts, many mechs and femmes stared at them before deciding it wasn’t their business to know what the Prime was doing. Airachnid babbled on about many things about her culture with Orion and she asked many questions about his culture, this continued until they heard a very familiar gruff baritone voice. 

With a chuckle, Orion watched his conjunx make his way toward them with a fond look. “I thought you were with Lockdown and the others?” 

“Are you alright?” 

Caught off guard at the sudden question Orion answered, “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be? Well other than the shock that we’re probably expecting twins or more but I’m hoping it’s twins” 

“Thank the allspark, Lockdown has informed me of troubling news and-” Megatron paused as he stared incredulously at Orion then eyed his midsection before looking at his conjunx again. “Twins?” 

Orion smiled as he nodded happily, “Or triplets. Ratchet says it’s more likely to be twins but not to count turbochickens just yet” 

With a smile, the chieftain held his conjunx’s servos in his own as he knelt down to listen to the sparkbeats of his future heirs. Airachnid watched but paid no mind to them as she listened to everyone else speak and tried to repeat the words in her processor. She brightened when she heard one mech say a particular word that was easy for her to say perfectly. “Scrap”

Things became quiet as Orion held his temple while Airachnid continued to repeat the word along with the one Ratchet taught her. “Hound” 

“You can’t blame this on me I didn’t know she was learning” The mech replied with his servos in the air

Orion sighed as he looked over at Airachnid, “well I don’t know how Lockdown will explain this to her creator” 

Megatron quirked a brow and looked at his conjunx once he stood from the ground, “I’m guessing this isn’t her first word” 

“Ratchet taught her one by accident and-”

“Scrap! Frag! Scrap! Frag!” Airachnid yelled happily as Hound and Venom who showed up moments after, tried to get her to stop 

Many were beginning to stare and they either scowled or couldn’t help but laugh at the scene before them. Venom groaned as he hid his face in his servos as the embarrassment ran through his frame and muttered a small prayer for his dignity. Hound was another matter as he muttered another curse which Airachnid was happy to repeat, “Slag it!, Slag!, Slag!” 

“HOUND!” Venom hissed while the mech looked away in embarrassment 

“I am not going to hear the end of this from Mirage” 

“Of course not, I saw everything and it was quite funny” said a familiar voice making Hound freeze on the spot

Turning around he smiled at the once Noblemech before seeing his conjunx’s frown and him holding their sparkling of three orns. “Hey Raj” 

“Corrupting the younglings now?” Mirage asked, looking amused as he looked over at Venom who tried to get Airachnid to quiet down

“Didn’t mean to, I didn’t think she heard me” 

Mirage rolled his optics and bounced their sparkling on his hip, “Come on, I’m sure Venom can handle this on his own. Right now I need help with our sparklet” 

Nodding, the green mech looked over at Venom who waved him off as he repeated a few words for Airachnid to understand. The young insecticon looked at him quizzically before trying to repeat the words he said, “wods, bid wods!” 

Venom smiled and was grateful that she stopped her tirade of curses, “That’s better” 

Airachnid continued to smile before hearing three familiar voices and two of them were laughing their helms off while one was completely embarrassed. Megatron scowled at the two but they continued to laugh, and ironically it wasn’t Lockdown who was laughing. He was more in the line between embarrassed and mortified. “Her creator will have my helm for this” 

“At least she wasn’t near Ironhide” Megatron muttered as Lockdown shuddered 

“This will be a long cycle” 

Airachnid smiled as she listened to Venom pronounce some words as she repeated the words to him with much enthusiasm. Orion watched them fondly before a frown replaced his smile, he shared a look with his conjunx and knew once Airachnid went back to her planet, Venom would be devastated. Megaron gave the other chieftain a look of pity before hearing the bounty hunter clear his vocalizer, “We’ll be at my ship if she decides to come. She seems to be in a very serious conversation” 

Megatron scowled at the sarcasm but huffed out a laugh as he heard Airachnid babble on to Venom about anything. Venom merely nodded and even tried pronouncing a few words in her native language. Looking over at Lockdown, he wasn’t surprised that he disappeared with his two comrades but the disappearing act was beginning to irk him. The conjunxed couple left Airachnid in Venom’s care for the lunar cycle. The two insecticons hardly paid them any mind and kept conversing with one another, even when Venom took her to the insecticon camp deeper in the caverns. The chieftain didn’t think much of it at the time until he was met with a group of very angry insecticons. 

“Are you insane!” one of them hissed as they eyed Airachnid with hostility

The archanian shrunk back in fear and hid behind Venom for protection, she didn’t need to have someone translate what they were saying about her. “She means no harm, I have received information that her kind are not meant to bring violence”

“That doesn’t matter! Many of us are still dealing with our losses! Didn’t you bother to think about that!” 

Venom frowned and placed a servo on Airachnid’s helm to comfort the scared youngling, “I understand that you are upset Bombshock-”

“Like the pit you are! Do you have any idea how our creations feel about her!” 

“He is right Venom, our creations still have night terrors when Airachnid was here, and this youngling isn’t helping them at all” 

Venom remained silent as Airachnid watched them wearily and knew from the beginning this altercation wasn’t going to end well. They argued back and forth on what to do to her and it wasn’t till she was pulled away from Venom did she begin to kick and scream as she reached out to the large insecticon. Venom was held back by two of his men and he cursed as he ordered them to release him but the order was ignored as another insecticon by the name of Sharpshot barked out orders to take Airachnid away. The spider struggled and cried and in her last effort, she bit the mech holding her and ran in a random direction. Venom pushed his comrades off himself and glared at each and every one of them. 

“I will deal with you all later” Venom gassed darkly making everyone else fear their punishment before looking at Sharpshot, “The next time you pull a stunt like that I will have you exiled...brother” 

Sharpshot stood tense as he watched his brother leave, looking over at the others he hissed and left them and ignored the looks of shame he received from his own tribe. Meanwhile, Airachnid ran in a blind panic as memories surfaced, everywhere around her was nothing but jungle as she kept running from her pursuers. Pushing plants and vines from her path, she ran in different directions before making it to a cliff's edge. Looking behind her she saw the tendrils of the techno-organic invaders and weighed her options while over the cliff. Before she could jump someone pulled her away from the ledge and all she saw was the monster before her as she kicked and screamed while the other shouted in a strange language. It wasn’t until she was slapped in the face did she snap out of her memory and looked at the other clearly. Before her, an insecticon youngling shook her as he yelled at her before stopping when seeing the tears staining her face. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you” 

Airachnid said nothing as she shook in fear and looked behind him to see if anyone else was coming for her. The youngling stared at her in confusion as he looked behind himself and saw no one else but them; he thought to himself that something or someone scared her so bad she thought of killing herself. “You must be the insecticon everyone is talking about” 

She looked at him and wiped her tears with shaking servos as she somewhat managed to get some air into her intakes. _“We need to run, they’re coming to get us. The monsters”_

He looked at her quizzically but said nothing as he gently moved her away from the cliff, “Let’s take you to see a healer. They might give you something to calm down” 

The trip to the healers quarter was long and quiet as Airachnid watched everyone wearily as some waved hello while others ignored her completely. The other insecticon rubbed his servos together awkwardly as the quiet and tense atmosphere was getting to him. He sighed as he saw the healers hut not too far away from them. When entering the hut he was lucky that his tribe’s healer along with another was there. 

“Hardhshell what brings you here? Got into another scuffle again?” he asked as he looked him over for any injuries

“Not this time, I’m here for her” he responded as he moved slightly to show Airachnid in a panicked state

The other medic with them was quick to come to her aid as he snapped his digits to get her attention to no avail. “How long has she been like this?”

“I don’t know, I found her about to jump off a cliff and she was already spooked when I grabbed her in time...Is she going to be alright Ratchet?” 

The healer sighed as he looked at the youngling, “She needs to rest, me and Buzzclaw will watch over her for the lunar cycle” 

Hardshell didn’t look convinced and looked to his grandsire for confirmation, “She’ll be fine lad, go run and find the Chief for me. He might want to know about this” Ratchet gave him a commanding glare and the healer was wise to obey “And go find Megatron for Ratchet” 

The youngling nodded and ran out the hut as Ratchet got to work on making a tea for Airachnid to drink, “I’ve only known her for a cycle and already my carrier protocols are going haywire” 

Buzzclaw hummed, “I’ve never seen her until now, she and her friend caused quite a ruckus” 

Ratchet sighed, “I knew everyone was out to get her but this is just cruel, she’s only a youngling” 

Both healers watched Airachnid closely, Buzzclaw sat her on one of the berths and wrapped a blanket around her while Ratchet finished preparing the tea. It didn’t take long for Venom to burst through and sigh in relief seeing Airachnid was alright, Megatron came not long after as Venom discussed what exactly happened to make her make a dangerous decision. Ratchet was quietly talking to the young spider as she took small sips of the tea as her trembling form relaxed slightly. Airachnid was in her own little world as the nightmares still plagued her, hearing Ratchet talk to her was calming and it didn’t take long that she fell into recharge.

* * *

Far beyond the solar system of Cybertron, the planet Archa resided in the Archa-7 solar system with its allies Volcanus. The inhabitants of Archa were deep in recharge as the night creatures were active during the lunar cycle. Families slept soundly or celebrated amongst themselves with friends and lovers as they drank and danced the night away. 

When looking high above the mountain the palace shown brightly under the moonlight as the guards patrolled the palace grounds, some on the ground and some in the air. Often they would check over the King's quarters in the western tower before deeming it safe and moving on with their patrol route; inside the ruler slept soundly before sitting up with a gasp as he placed a servo over his spark. Gasping in pain, he felt fear and anguish that wasn't his own. 

His conjunx, bless her spark, has long since passed to the stars; feeling the sensation pass he gasped for air as his wings twitched behind him. Removing the sheets from his frame, he shifted his legs until his pedes touched the cold floor with a sigh he began to think over what happened. His conjunx was dead, gave her life to protect their people, there was no reason to feel another's pain unless he was conjunxed (a stupid thought) or his creation. Long lost, he has never stopped looking for her and he swore to his conjunx that she would be found and brought back home. He touched his chest again and choked on a sob as he finally felt the proof he needed to keep searching the cosmos for his creation, for Airachnid. 


	12. Silverbolt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late chapter that you all have been waiting for. But school has been keeping me busy and I had stiff fingers for a while but now I'm back and will be posting chapter during the weekends

The morning cycle at the palace was in full buzz as staff worked to keep everything in shape while their king dealt with the first task of the cycle. With a groan, he refrained from slumping in his chair as his wings slightly spread out behind him. Listening to his own council arguing was beginning to work his last nerve as the organics say. Rubbing his temple, he suppressed a groan as the yelling grew louder and the sounds of growling and screeching were all he could hear. Banging his servos on the table he stood from his seat as yellow optics burned right through them. 

“ENOUGH! You are all acting like a bunch of sparklings!” 

“I'm sorry your majesty but this is a difficult matter” 

“Airazor is right, How can we believe that she is still alive? It’s been so many stellar cycles since the Quintessons invaded Archa all those vorns ago”

“Tigatron, I know what I felt. Airachnid is still alive and she is out there somewhere scared and for all, I know probably alone” the ruler cried “My sparkling is still alive and if Blackarachnia were still functioning she would’ve gone to the end of the galaxy to find her” 

With a sigh one of the council members muttered something before looking at his friend, “Alright Silverbolt we will send a group to go find her but you stay here” 

Silverbolt spluttered as his wings fanned out behind him, “Rhinox!” 

“No arguments, we need you here. We can’t afford to leave the planet without a ruler and Galactic member out wandering the galaxy” 

“I agree with Rhinox” 

“Thank you, Scorponok” he replied

“But” 

“Oh, here we go” 

Scorpnok scowled “But, what is going to be our little story when other governments discover our ship?” 

“He has a point,” Airazor said after a moment of silence “We can’t afford to let our allies believe that we are scouting them” 

“But we are not scouting them” Silverbolt pointed out before sighing “I know you all have doubts on whether my sparkling is functioning or not but I know what I felt. I’m not crazy” 

“We never said you were” Rhinox began but stopped when seeing the pained look in the other’s optics 

Silverbolt scoffed and let out a bitter laugh before leaving the council chambers altogether ignoring their concerned pleas as he made his way around the palace. The feeling of another’s consciousness was still there in his spark and absentmindedly he rubbed his chest. Deep within his thoughts he never noticed someone in front of him before it was too late, bumping into the other Silverbolt nearly fell back if it wasn’t for two servos grabbing him by the waist. Helping him regain his balance as the eagle beastformer rambled on apologies before hearing the other begin to laugh. 

“This reminds me of our previous encounters your majesty” he teased as Silverbolt looked up at the other in surprise

“Terrorsaur when did you arrive? I thought you wouldn’t be on Archa for another few deca-cycles?” 

The predacon looked at the beastformer quizzically before answering, “Your majesty, not to be so rude but the diplomat meeting was scheduled for this orn” 

“It was?” Silverbolt questioned before his optics widened in surprise “Oh! That means Predaking is here...already and I’m not there and I’m here with you...Oh no” 

Chuckling Terrorsaur nudged the Archanian ruler, “Come, I shall escort you to the throne room” 

Silverbolt nodded and followed the other while ignoring the curious looks he received from his own people. Their walk to the throne room was quiet before Terrorsaur suddenly pulled the beastformer into an empty room and closed it quickly. He kissed the other fiercely as Silverbolt remained frozen before gently pushing the other away from him. 

“We can’t keep doing this, you're about to be conjunxed. It’s not right to do this to them” he said while panting 

Terrorsaur frowned and with a sigh he stepped away from Silverbolt, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me” 

“We were both grieving and found comfort in one another, I should’ve said no the first time this happened,” Silverbolt said softly 

“Right” the predacon scoffed causing the beastformer to narrow his optics 

“Terrorsaur” he warned 

“No need to lecture me, your majesty, I understand” 

Silverbolt watched him leave the room and sighed while leaning against the wall until hearing someone else enter the room. “I wish to be alone” The other remained where he was making the beastformer growl before turning his helm toward him, “I said leave me-” his voice caught in his throat when seeing a being he hoped never to see again “Quintesson” 

_**“Remember we need him alive”** _

_**“Affirmative”** _

Eyeing ways to escape, Silverbolt launched himself out the window with the Quintessons following behind him. Spreading his wings he flew in a random direction before slamming into a wall. “What?” optics widening in horror he turned only to bump into another wall as the quintessons from before caught up to him. ‘Since when do they fly!’Silverbolt thought in panic as he banged on the invisible walls as he screamed and cursed at the enemy. 

_**“Warp us back to the ship before anyone notices he’s missing” the Quintesson ordered** _

_**“Yes, Captain”** _

“NO!” 

“Terrorsaur!” Silverbolt screamed in relief 

Silverbolt watched as the predacon struck down one of the quintessons as he fought with the larger quintesson. Swinging his sword left and right, Terrorsaur growled as the quintessons avoided his hits before screeching out in agony as one of its limbs was cut off. “Not so tough are you now” he smirked

“Don’t speak too early predacon” 

His smirk fell “What?” 

Silverbolt screamed, “TERRORSAUR BEHIND YOU!” 

With a choked gasp he looked at his chest and saw the energy blade protruding from his torso making eye contact with Silverbolt one last time he smiled sadly before his optics darkened. The blade being pulled from his body, making it descend to the ground as Silverbolt watched in shocked horror. 

_**“You were compromised. Now the entire planet knows we are here”** _

_**“Shut your mouth. As long as we obtain our target it doesn’t matter if the planet knows. He wasn’t to be cloned anyways”** _

_**“Let us just go”** _

It all happened in a blur, one moment he was watching the life in Terrorsaur’s optics darken then the next watch his body fall to the ground. Everything else he ignored, seeing the guards and their Predacon allies charge at the two quintessons, when he was transported to the quintessons ship, being put into a cell, and watching himself drift further away from his home before the ship hit hyperspace. Unconsciously he sent out spark pulses and further into the galaxy Airachnid awoke with a gasp as she clutched her chest as panicked pulses overwhelmed her. Venom was quick to be by her side as she panicked before settling as she sent out spark pulses of reassurance as tears streamed down her face. 

“Are you alright little one?” 

Airachnid looked at him before responding, “My carrier is in trouble” 


	13. The Journey Begins

Venom stared at the insecticon in surprise as a range of emotions filled him while Airachnid stared quizzically at him. “What?” 

“You can speak our language perfectly now...How?” as Airachnid blinked in surprise 

“I’m not speaking your language...you’re speaking mine” she said before hugging her legs to her torso “Something happened to my carrier, he was sending out panicked pulses and now it's quiet, sad even” 

Venom watched her for a while before sighing, “I’m what?” 

“There is no time to explain! I need to go, take me back to the others” 

“Are you mad? It’s raining acid right now. We won’t last a few kliks” he informed while crossing his arms over his chest 

Airachnid gave him a quizzical look, “Can’t your armor protect you? Acid has no effect on people like us” 

Venom’s optics widened as he looked at her in astonishment, “No, I'm an insecticon of cybertron I have no idea what you are-” 

“Archanian”

“Right, I’ll get you back to your friends in first light, for now, get some recharge” 

Airachnid sighed before speaking, “The gusher fruit, what color was it?”

Venom rolled his optics before answering, “White why?” 

“White gusher fruits help you learn languages easier when hearing or repeating foreign words”

“I ate it two cycles ago, why is it only working now?” 

“It takes a while to kick in...it doesn’t last long so in a few cycles you may or may not understand me anymore but I’ll be off this planet by then” 

Venom said nothing before heading off to his makeshift berth and settling in for the night cycle, He awoke with a start when he felt something or someone shaking him awake. Groaning he blinked his optics open and saw familiar purple optics. “Go back to recharge” 

“You said first light, and I would like to leave before the rest of your tribe wakes up” 

“Fine” he said as he begrudgingly lifted himself from his warm berth 

The two left the village without being seen and walked through many tunnels before seeing the wastelands of cybertron. Airachnid frowned at the sight, “Your planet is dying isn’t it?” 

Surprised at the question Venom fought the urge to lie, “We will manage little one” before looking forward, “Your friends are waiting” 

Airachnid said nothing but walked forward with Venom following, when arriving at the ship they found Lockdown outside meditating. He opened his optics when hearing the two come near him, “Ready to go?” 

Nodding Airachnid turned to Venom and gave a smile before waving goodbye before entering the ship. Venom smile before it changed to a frown making Lockdown scowl, “Your sire protocols is running and it shows” 

Venom hissed, “I don’t have any sire protocols, I have no creations” 

Shrugging Lockdown stood and stared at the other who was much taller but showed no signs of being a threat. “I don’t know what happened before I got here but whatever happened made you activate your sire protocols”

“I don’t have to explain anything to the likes of you” the insecticon chief hissed out 

“Whether you do or not I don’t care, I have a schedule to keep” Lockdown shrugged as he turned to head into his ship before stopping at the entrance “I’ll make sure she gets home safe” 

Venom said nothing as he refused to show any signs of pain while watching the mech go inside his ship. From behind he could hear his brother and two of his scouts yell behind him while listening to the ship’s engine begin to take flight. Ignoring his brother’s angered yells he turned and left back to the caves once seeing the ship take flight, leaving behind three bewildered insecticons staring up at the sky. Meanwhile, Lockdown was putting in the coordinates for their next destination while listening to Windblade mess around with Airachnid. He sighed before flinching when hearing something break, “What Was That!”

“Nothing!” 

Groaning, he leaned forward and made a silent prayer before leaving the vicinity of Cybertron air space. “This is going to be a long flight” 

“I thought we were going to Vos?” 

Looking over at Chromia he scoffed at her stern expression, “We are, Vos has an air city on Cybertron wandering around one of the planet’s moons. Where we are going is the actual planet of flightframes” 

“There’s a planet for flightframes?” Chromia asked 

“Yes, and No, Not many know about it which is why you don’t know about it. Vos is a very secretive culture that takes security very seriously besides Velocitron and Praxus” 

"Does the galactic council know of this?" 

"No, and it's best to keep it that way"

Chromia said nothing before hearing another one of Lockdown’s possessions break, “I’ll go see what they are up to” 

“Let’s hope that what they broke wasn’t expensive” 

With a scowl, Chromia left the room and went to look for the two younglings exploring the ship by following the destruction they managed to cause. Hearing hushed arguing she opened one of the rooms to her left and found the two trying to repair something. “Oh Primus” 

Jumping the two younglings looked at the doorway with sheepish grins, “Uh, It was an accident” 

Walking inside the camien had to blink at the amount of destruction the room took before looking at the two before her, “What happened?” 

Airachnid turned blue as she looked away from Chromia while Windblade rubbed the back of her helm, “Well, we found this weird round thingy and we pressed the button” 

Raising an optic ridge, Chromia folded her arms and gave a quizzical look, “What does this have to do with the mess?” 

“Well when we pressed the button it kind of began to follow Airachnid around so she retaliated and it started chasing us” 

“It’s not like I wanted it to chase us!” 

Windblade glared but didn’t argue before explaining further, “So we trapped it in this room but it went ballistic and started to destroy everything in sight” 

Chromia looked around but saw no sign of the object Windblade was speaking about, “So where is it?” 

Windblade and Airachnid looked at each other before pointing up, confused Chromia looked up and had to gape and what she saw. There on the ceiling in thick layers of webbing was a practice battle drone who didn’t look too happy. Looking around at the room she walked further inside and began to pick up broken pieces, “come on, this room better be clean before Lockdown puts the ship on autopilot” 

The two didn’t need to be told twice as they got cleaning while listening to the drone whine and struggle. At the navigation console, Lockdown was on a very important call while eyeing the monitors from time to time. _/You know you are cutting it kind of close/_

“Swindle, when have I ever been known to be late?” 

The mech in question hummed as a playful smile graced his features, _/What about the time when our sparkling was being born?/_

Lockdown winced playfully before barking out a laugh, “Don’t worry I’ll be back on Vos in no time, I’m sure our bitlet won’t cause that much trouble” 

_/It’s Nightbird, she’s a ninja in training much to my dismay but I can’t help it/_ Swindle sighed 

Laughing Lockdown then asked, “Where is she anyway?” 

_ /She’s off with Yoketron on a shopping trip, I’m pretty sure they went to go look at weapons/ _

Sensing the rising anger in his voice Lockdown was quick to reassure his conjunx, “My carrier knows the deal, no weapons until her thousandth cycle just like we agreed” 

_ /Oh I know that, but does Nightbird?/ _

Shaking his head, “We’ll be there in two quartexes, Then I officially retire from bounty-hunting” 

Swindle perked up at that, _/Really?/_

“Yes, really. I have been gone from my family for too long and having a measly two solar cycles with you all is getting tiring” 

Smiling Swindle a pleased hum, _/Well the five of us can finally start looking for a home somewhere peaceful and quiet/_

“Yes, the five of us-” Blinking he looked at the monitor, where his conjunx was chuckling “Really?!” 

_ /Almost three quartexes along, Nightbird doesn’t know yet she’s not too fond of having a sibling at the moment/ _

“I feel like there’s a story to that” Lockdown chuckled while looking over to the other monitor before staring back at his conjunx

_/You have no idea/_ Swindle said before looking up from his side of the communication console and with a sigh, he smiled softly at the bounty-hunter, _/Two quartexes I have an appointment to see how the sparkling is doing, don’t be late/_

“I won’t” and with that, the call ended and the cyberninja leaned back in his chair with a smile before growing at the sudden silence on his ship. Setting the ship on autopilot, he left the navigation room searching for three of his charges; he was quick to dodge a blaster shot from one of his old training bots. 

“Oops” Chromia muttered as she, Windblade, and Airachnid stopped running when seeing Lockdown

Lockdown glared before grabbing the drone in midair and deactivating it, “No more touching things” 

“Understood,” they all said while looking sheepish 

“Now how many of them turned on?” 

“There’s more” Windblade squeaked before hearing familiar thrusters coming from behind them 

Airachnid pouted, “Scrap”

“RUN!” Lockdown yelled as he was quick to grab Airachnid and hauled her over his shoulder while Chromia did the same to Windblade as they ran down the hallways with training drones chasing right behind them 


End file.
